


Cum Cum, Kitty Kitty

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is at Raven's Hallowe'en Party and is feeling a little lonely... Until an attractive man approaches him.</p><p>Written for Hallowe'en 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Cum, Kitty Kitty

Charles was leaning on a wall, sipping his drink and minding his own business. His sister, Raven, had thrown a Hallowe’en party with her boyfriend and things seemed to be going great. He peered into the mirror, readjusting his ears before going to refill his drink. Once the cup was once more full of alcohol, he made his way over to Raven, hanging onto Erik’s arm; they had chosen to dress as a couple, adorably dressed as Hansel and Gretel – _no surprise there; Erik was German_ – laughing as he called his sister’s name. She turned around, obviously pleased to see him as she yanked him into a large hug. He held her tightly for a few moments. He pulled back with a large grin on his face.  
  
“This all seems so wonderful, Raven. However did you find the time to pull all this together?”  
  
“I’ve been planning it most of the year. I had some help from Erik, of course, but yes. _A lot_ of planning, Bub.”  
  
“Are you having a Christmas party as well this year?”  
  
“Of course I am.”  
  
“Would you come over sometime this week? I’ve been missing you terribly, Raven.”  
  
“Of course, Charles, now please excuse me, Sean is trying to beckon me over.”  
  
Charles nodded and stood aside, allowing Raven to saunter off. He gave Erik a polite nod before making his way to the quieter, less-cramped kitchen. Charles gave a soft groan as he leant against the wall. He felt someone press by him and pushed himself fully against the wall to allow them to pass. Maybe he could slip upstairs and sleep for a while; Erik’s house was certainly big enough for him to find a quiet room. It was then he noticed the person behind him hadn’t yet moved. He turned around, worried for a moment before he saw the man was smiling. Charles blushed a little as the other leant down.  
  
“Well aren’t you a pretty little kitty..?”  
  
Charles’ blush turned dark red, causing him to move to adjust his ears once more.  
  
“Well thank you, Mr..?”  
  
Charles had no hope of guessing who the other man was supposed to be; he was all dressed up in a pinstripe suit, his crisp blue eyes flaming over Charles’ look.  
  
“Dorian Grey. Although you, my dear, may call me Sebastian.”  
  
“Wait, Sebastian Shaw? You’re Erik’s boss?”  
  
“Yes I am.”  
  
“I’m Raven’s older brother. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name. Erik speaks very highly of you.”  
  
“I’ve heard Raven speak very highly of you.”  
  
“Well, not to let her down, but most of what you’ve heard simply cannot be true.”  
  
“Well, let me see... You’re a student teacher?”  
  
“That I am.”  
  
“A renowned thesis writer on genetics.”  
  
“Very true, but I must say, very unnecessary of her to brag about.”  
  
“You teach orphaned children for free.”  
  
“Three for three.”  
  
“And you’ve a very attractive, single young man.”  
  
Charles nearly spat his wine out. As he tried to stop spluttering, turning an extreme dark red, he peered up at the man. Sure enough, he was good-looking, Charles wouldn’t mind him. But the question was, was the man gay or just messing with him? By now, he’d recovered and was peering at Sebastian once more.  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
“What I mean, my pretty little kitty, is I would like to take you upstairs, find a room, and have a good time.”  
  
Charles flushed again. This time, however, Sebastian moved in close to press their lips together. Charles didn’t fight. He pressed back against the elder man, dropping his cup and slipping his arms around him. Their bodies grinded roughly together before Charles tugged him in the direction of the staircase. They pulled away for a moment before heading straight upstairs. Sebastian stumbled as they rushed up the stairs, before easily regaining his balance, pressing against Charles as they made their way up the stairs. Charles opened the first door they came to; Sebastian pushed him onto the bed. He stood, going back to shut the door before almost pouncing on the younger male on the bed. Once again, the two men’s lip met; hands explored bodies and pulled at clothes. It wasn’t long before Charles’ trousers and underwear were on the floor and Sebastian pulled off to undo his suit trousers, pulling them down.  Charles swallowed.  
  
“I don’t normally do this...”  
  
“Define this.”  
  
“Strange men.”  
  
“Am I so strange..?”  
  
They were silent again as Sebastian gently rolled Charles over, hands gently roaming up his legs. A soft moan escaped the younger males’ lips. Sebastian moved down and Charles let out a yelp of pleasure. He gently pushed back against Sebastian’s tongue, gripping hard to the sheets. He did his best not to push his ass back into Sebastian’s face. A whimper came from Charles as Sebastian pulled away. Pretty soon, he was groaning in pleasure as a finger pushed into his tight ass. Sebastian grinned and moved to kiss the back of his neck, adding a second finger, twisting and scissoring them, relishing in the moans that left the man underneath him. He quickly added a third finger, pumping them fast. Sebastian marvelled at the sight beneath him; Charles fucking himself hard on the fingers inside of him.  
  
After a few minutes, Sebastian tugged his fingers out, relishing in the moan Charles gave. He did nothing for a few moments before spitting into his hand, lubing himself poorly. He lined himself up.  
  
“You ready?”  
  
Charles nodded and then yelped as he felt Sebastian push inside of him. Sebastian was groaning; Charles was so tight he could barely contain himself. He pushed in to the hilt, moaning at the heat surrounding him, before pulling almost fully out and slamming in. Charles’ head was thrown back, a look of pure pleasure on his face as Sebastian abused his ass. Other than the younger’s occasional moans the room was silent; save for the bed squeaking and the men’s skin slapping together. It wasn’t long before Charles was panting, barely able to hold himself up.  
  
“I’m- I’m gonna cum... Sebastian- FUCK!”  
  
He came hard, shooting onto the bed and fully tightening around Sebastian. The elder groaned at the heat encasing him and shot his load into Charles.  
  
They collapsed onto the bed, panting softly, arms around each other – or rather, Charles’ arm around Sebastian. They said nothing before Sebastian slid off the bed, tugged his underwear and pants back up before returning to the party; leaving Charles to lay and stare at the ceiling, trying to comprehend what he had just done.


End file.
